lilo_und_stitchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Hundeausstellung
Figuren Personen Lilo, Jamba, Pliiklii, Gantu, Mertle, Nani, Hans van Hamsterdam, Mrs. Hasagawa, Yuki, Elena, Teresa Experimente Gigi (007), Roastbeef (625), Stitch (626) Inhalt Lilo und Stitch gehen einkaufen, weil Stitch schon wieder alles gegessen hat, was sie vor zwei Tagen gekauft haben. Da sieht Stitch eine Tonne voll Kakaobohnen und stürzt sich gleich darauf. Doch er verträgt keinen Kaffe, weil es sein System durcheinanderbringt. So demoliert er einen Hydranten, um an Wasser zu kommen. Das sieht Mertle, die Lilo rät, Stitch auf eine Hundeschule zu bringen. Mertle hat am Strand auch einen Hund gefunden. Ihr Name ist Gigi und Mertle will mit ihr an der Nationalen Junioren-Hundeausstellung von Honolulu teilnehmen. Da verschluckt Stitch Gigi und bringt so seine Frisur durcheinander. Zu Hause bettelt Lilo, dass sie nach Honolulu zur Hundeausstellung mit Stitch gehen darf. Sie ist sicher, wenn sie gewinnt, wird Mertle darum betteln ihre Freundin zu sein. Das sieht Nani aber anders, denn um eine Freundin zu gewinnen, muss man eine Freundin sein. Jamba möchte gerne mit Lilo nach Honolulu fahren. Auch Pliiklii ist von diesem Ausflug begeistert. Schliesslich gibt Nani nach. So gehen Jamba, Pliiklii, Lilo und Stitch nach Honolulu. Pliiklii nimmt seine Kreditkarten mit, die man ihm gegeben hat. Gantu möchte unterdessen aufbrechen um ein Experiment zu fangen. Er hat einen Plan und beschliesst Lilo und Stitch zu folgen, die ihm immer einen Schritt voraus sind. Also geht auch Gantu nach Honolulu. Schliesslich kommen alle in Honolulu an. Pliiklii freut sich schon auf die Grossstadt. Stitch aber wurde darauf programmiert die Grossstadt zu zerstören. Während Pliiklii im Hotel eincheckt, meldet Lilo, Stitch unter der Hunderasse "blauhaariger Ectoplasma Suchhund", die es natürlich gar nicht gibt. Am nächsten Morgen haben alle verschlafen. Nur Stitch scheint verschwunden zu sein. Ist er etwa los um die Stadt zu zerstören? Nein, er holte sich nur etwas zu essen. Pliiklii ist fasziniert von dem Mini-Kühlschrak, der sich über Nacht wieder gefüllt hat. Jetzt gehen Lilo und Stitch zur Hundeausstellung. Die Hundeausstellung beginnt gerade. Als erstes kommen verschiedene Übungen wie Sitz oder im Kreis zu laufen. Stitch fühlt sich aber von den anderen Hunden bedroht. Und beginnt eine Rauferei mit einem Hund, der ihn beschnuppert hat. Jamba und Pliiklii haben in der Zwischenzeit einen Berg erklummen. Während Jamba nach Luft schnappt und PLiiklii die Aussicht geniesst, fliegt Gantu hinter ihnen mit dem Raumschiff vorbei. In der Ausstellung kommt ein Parcour. Das ist für Stitch natürlich kein Problem. Doch Stitch lässt einen anderen Hund auf die Moderatorin fliegen, die Gigi wütend zum Sieger dieser Disziplin erklärt. Jamba und Pliiklii treffen Gantu, als sie auf einer Art Ausstellung sind. Jamba besteht darauf, Gantu zu folgen, weil er hinter einem gefährlichen Experiment her sein könnte. Also folgen sie Gantu. Er steuert auf ihr Hotel zu. Die Hundeausstellung ist beim Bereich, der schönste Hund angelangt. Hier wird Stitch zum Sieger erklärt. Da wird Mertle sauer. Sie schüttet in Stitch`s Wasserflasche den stärksten Kaffe, den sie hier bieten können. Und Stitch verträgt doch keinen Kaffee. So gewinnen Mertle und Gigi den Hauptpreis. Doch die Aufführung wird gestört, weil Gantu in die Ausstellung kommt. Das Experiment muss wohl in der Arena sein. Jetzt kommen auch Jamba und Pliiklii. Gantu und Stitch bekämpfen sich. So fällt die Decke herunter und Stitch wird unter den Trümmern begraben. Jetzt geht Gantu auf Mertle und Gigi zu und schnappt sich Gigi. jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass Gigi das Experiment ist, das aktiviert wurde. Jamba erklärt, dass Gigi dieselben Fähigkeiten, wie ein normaler Erdenhund hat. Weil Gantu mit dem Experiment 007 abhauen will, gibt Lilo Stitch Kaffee. So kann er sich befreien und Gigi zurückholen. Mertle überreicht Lilo den Pokal. Sie sagt, sie und Gigi brauchen ihn nicht, weils sie wissen, dass sie die besten sind. Dass ist wohl Mertle`s Art danke zu sagen, denkt Lilo. Gigi hat jedenfalls seinen perfekten Platz bereits gefunden und bleibt bei Mertle, auch wenn die ziemlich gemein sein kann. Zu Hause freut sich Pliiklii auf die Mitbringsel seiner Reise, das Hauptsächlich aus Shampoo und Tüchern aus dem Hotel besteht. Doch jetzt kommt die Rechnung an Pliiklii, der überhaupt nichts versteht. Er hat doch mit Kreditkarte bezahlt. Na ja Pliiklii, das genügt eben nicht. Trivia Das ist die einzige Episode, in dem Stitch`s eigentliche Aufgabe genannt wird, nämlich das Zerstören von Städten. Kategorie:Episode